The present invention relates generally to electrical contact devices and, more particularly, to rotary electrical contact devices for providing electrical communication between components that rotate relative to each other.
Conventional couplings are known to rotatably couple a stationary member and a rotating member, wherein the rotating member is configured to receive the torso of an individual. The stationary member may be coupled to a vehicle and the rotating member may support a variety of components or accessories, such as a turret, a crane, an antenna, a camera, or a ladder. Electrical communication is often required between the stationary member and the rotating member, for example, to provide communication signals to the operator through a port on the rotating member, or to provide power to the respective accessory supported by the rotating member. Traditional cables between the stationary member and the rotating member for providing electrical communication therebetween are typically cumbersome and may become entangled during rotation. While traditional slip rings may provide electrical communication between the stationary member and the rotating member, they are not designed to provide adequate clearance through the center thereof for the torso of an individual and/or associated equipment.